1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston valve assembly for a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a piston valve assembly for a shock absorber, which is capable of improving a ride comfort by realizing generation of a damping force sensitive to both pressure and frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, suspension systems are installed in vehicles so as to improve a ride comfort by absorbing and damping a vibration or shock which is transferred from a road surface to an axle during driving. As one of such suspension systems, a shock absorber is used.
The shock absorber operates with a vibration of a vehicle according to a condition of a road surface. At this time, a damping force generated by the shock absorber is changed according to an operating speed of the shock absorber, that is, a high or low operating speed of the shock absorber.
A ride comfort and a driving stability of a vehicle may be controlled according to how to adjust a characteristic of a damping force generated by the shock absorber.
In this regard, an existing frequency-sensitive shock absorber or an existing pressure-sensitive shock absorber has a valve structure that realizes similar operational effects in terms of functions. However, parts for pressure sensitivity and parts for frequency sensitivity must be separately provided. Consequently, the number of parts is increased as many, and the rise in production cost is inevitable.
In particular, since such a problem has an additional problem that the total length of the piston valve assembly is increased, there are many limitations to applying the conventional piston valve assembly to small- and medium-sized vehicles.